


Nobody Knows I Love You

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to have you for mine for a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been going on about a month now. Louis' unexplained disappearances. He claimed there was nothing going on, that he was out with Eleanor or Stan or his mum. But the boys knew better. He texted a lot, absent-mindedly smiling at his phone. Sometimes he would get a phone call and leave the room, only to come back moments later looking all too pleased with himself. He left the house early and was often unreachable on afternoons following a rehearsal or an interview. He had skipped out on hanging out with the other boys a lot more too, and Louis wasn't one to ditch his friends. 

Zayn suggested maybe something was wrong, but the constant smile Louis wore said otherwise. 

Just like today. Everyone was ready for a rest when rehearsal ended, but Louis seemed absolutely chuffed to bits as he made his way out the door of their rehearsal space, that dumb grin plastering his face as he glanced at the screen on his mobile. He told Paul he wouldn't be taking the car back today, he had other plans and would find his own way home. 

~~~

Nick was in his bedroom when he heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs. He didn’t turn around just yet, but he felt that smile creeping across his lips. The footsteps stopped and he imagined his visitor now leaned against the door frames, smirk on those come hither lips, ankles crossed just so. “Hello darling.”

“Miss me?” Louis sauntered over as Nick stood and turned to face him.  


“Not really, no.” Nick smirked, watching Louis scowl and then raise a hand to shove him.

“You suck! I hate you!”

Nick grabbed his wrists in retort, wrestling Louis back onto the bed with ease as he was a good head taller than the boy. Louis squirmed, but made no real effort to get away as Nick pinning him to the bed was one of his favourite things. “You don’t hate me when I suck your cock." Nick leaned down to press his lips against Louis' neck, "You don't hate me when I kiss you." He trailed a finger down Louis' torso, his hand tauntingly easing open the button on his jeans and ever so slowly slipping inside, "You don't hate me when I fuck you." Nick palmed at Louis' through his boxers, hearing that breathy gasp escape his lips. "Am I wrong?"

Louis sighed, "No, you're right." Nick started tracing kisses on and around his lips, and Louis murmured between breaths, "I fucking hate it when you're right."

~~~

The next morning, Louis was roughly awoken by his mobile ringing and beeping over and over for what felt like hours, but was in actuality only a few minutes. He finally pried himself away from the soft pillows and grabbed it from the bedside table, glaring at the name on the screen. Harry. Quickly clearing his throat in an attempt to sound like he had been up for a few hours, he answered. "Hello." 

"Louis where the hell are you? You didn't come home last night and we have rehearsal in twenty minutes."

"What? What time is it?" Louis bolted up. 

"It's 11." 

"Fuck! I'll be there Harry, I swear, I'm leaving right now." Louis leaned over the sides of the bed, scanning the floor for his clothing. 

"Where are you?"  


"I'll explain when I get there. Don't start without me yeah?" He spied his jeans, and happily started tugging them on while he balanced the phone on his shoulder. No sign of his underwear, so he'd just have to forgo that. "I'm out the door Harry, promise. I'll be right there. Alright?"

"Yeah, see you there." Harry still sounded confused, but Louis accepted it and hung up, slipping the phone into his back pocket. He couldn't turn up wearing the exact same thing as yesterday, so he would have to borrow something from Nick. He flung open his closet doors and scanned his options. A pale blue hoodie caught his eye, it was soft and lightweight so it would be comfortable for rehearsals. Louis slipped it on, and of course it was massive. It looked more like a tunic on him. But it would have to do. He found his bag by the bedroom door and hurried downstairs. 

On the dining room table was a cold cup of tea and a note.

_Morning Lou,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. Work and all. Have some tea, bagels are in the cabinet._

_xoxo,_

_Nick_

"Nick Grimshaw, you darling...." Louis' eyes caught the microwave clock. He had no time to be sentimental now. He grabbed the note, stuffed it in the pocket of the hoodie, and scurried out the door.

~~~

When Louis walked into the rehearsal space he tried to slip in without much notice, but it seemed every eye was on him the moment he walked through the door. He looked up to see all of the boys, and the rehearsal director Wayne glaring at him. "Nice of you to join us, Louis. Think you could show up with the rest of the boys next time."

"Yeah, I just uh...I had a thing." Louis dropped his bag by the wall, reached into his pocket and scrunched up the note. "Won't happen again, sorry." 

"Where'd you get that hoodie? It's massive on you." Zayn remarked.

"Oh." Louis glanced down at the oversized garment, "Yeah guess it is a bit big."

Harry folded his arms across his chest, "You know, it looks a lot like this hoodie that Gr--"

"Hey! Better start rehearsals right?!"

He walked over to stand in his spot between Harry and Niall, giving the boys a polite grin, putting his arms around them, and hoping they wouldn't ask to many questions. How the hell did this happen? One afternoon Nick had had lunch plans with Harry, but management had dragged him off for some randomly scheduled magazine interview they had forgot to mention. Not being as heartless as Nick would believe him to be, Louis offered to go out to lunch with him. Long story short, they ended up making out on Nick's sofa while frozen yogurt melted on the nearby table. That was nearly a month ago. Louis had been sneaking over to spend time with Nick ever since.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed, it was just, Nick Grimshaw. He was one of Harry's best friends, everyone in the band thought they hated each other, and sometimes keeping a relationship a secret made it feel a little more special. Like it was just yours. 

Louis was listening to the music and keeping up with the boys fine, but his mind was elsewhere. 

"Ok, take five and then we're jumping into the medley." Wayne said, switching off the stereo. 

Niall practically jumped on Louis, "The lads and I were gonna have lunch at my place afterwards. You're coming right?"

"Um....I don't know...I have a thing..."

"Bullshit." he heard Zayn pipe up. "You've been canceling plans on us, running off, and giving us these crap reasons for weeks now. You've never spent this much time with Eleanor or your mum before. And Harry told us you didn't come home last night. What's going Lou? Where were you?"

"Nowhere, I just had a thing."

"Does this thing have a name?" Liam asked.

Louis sighed, he should've known this wouldn't be easy to hide. But he just wasn't ready to tell everyone yet. "It's personal, ok guys?" He shuffled over to is bag and reached in to grab his phone, seeing that he had two texts from Nick. 

_'Shame about the bagels. x.'_ the first one said. 

the second said, _'And don't get my clothes dirty. x"_

Louis laughed, before clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Niall called over.

"Nothing. Text from Stan." He lied.

"Show me."

Wayne stepped in at that very moment and saved the day, calling the boys back over. Louis just smiled and shrugged as he dropped his phone back into the pocket. Niall's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously, he was off the hook, for now.

~~~

Nick felt his phone going off and he pulled it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw the name on the screen, "Hey duck. You out of rehearsals?"

"Just about to wrap up."

"Coming back to mine for dinner then?"

"Um...I don't think I can."

"What? Why not?" Nick's voice went up an octave as he expressed his displeasure into the phone.

"The lads are getting suspicious. I've canceled plans with them every day this week. They're asking questions."

Nick sighed, "Louis, just tell'em."

"I don't want to. Not yet. I just want to have you for mine for a while." 

Nick smiled at the softness in Louis voice, "Aw, my little sentimental duckie."

"Shut up."

"Fine, no dinner tonight. Have some fun with that band your in, and I'll call you in a couple days, ok?"

"Ok. Hey! You're still going to text me before you go to bed right?"

"A'course."

Louis spied Harry walking over so he quickly ended the call and put his phone away, giving his best innocent smile to his friend when he approached him.

"What are you over here being all hush-hush about? You're acting weird Lou."

Louis dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "No, no hush-hush, just uh, had dinner plans, canceled them, thought I'd spend tonight with you and boys."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Oh! Great! Sp we'll do lunch at Niall's and shall we have everyone over to our place for dinner and do pizza and a movie?"

"Sounds good Hazza." Louis clapped him on the back, walking off to the other side of their rehearsal space. Harry's grin was evident he was quite happy with this turn of events. He missed Louis. How could you see someone you live with so little? And he still had no idea what was keeping Louis so preoccupied. He knew what he said, but Harry didn't believe that for one minute. He had to find someway to get Louis to spill the beans. Wayne called it a wrap and all of the boys made a mad rush for their jackets and bags and hurried out the door, where they knew the car would be waiting and they could go and eat. 

In Louis' hurry he was fumbling with his phone and he slid it into the pocket of the pale blue hoodie. unknowingly knocking out the crumpled note. He raced after Niall, and Harry, who was grabbing a drink of water, saw the wrinkled bit of paper fall to the floor. Making sure Louis had gone, he scooped it up and unfolded it.

_Morning Lou,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. Work and all. Have some tea, bagels are in the cabinet._

_xoxo,_

_Nick_

Harry gasped, raising a hand to his mouth, "Can't be. No. Gotta be someone else." 

"Hazza?!" Louis called, "You coming?"

"On my way!" Harry bellowed back, shoving the note into his own pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grimmy, I know you're having sex with Louis. I know it was your hoodie that he was wearing the other day. I know about the note you left him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the second part taking longer than planned, I just wanted to make sure it was good. Hope you enjoy.

Louis didn't know what had possessed him that morning. Harry had mentioned Nick might stop by rehearsal later and Louis said fine. Then Harry mentioned he might be hanging out with Nick after rehearsal, and Louis said fine. But then, Harry said he wanted to invite him over for dinner as well, and Louis said fine. Now Nick had been there, at their rehearsal, visiting Harry for the past hour. Whispering to Harry and making jokes with him and Nick sitting there with his hair all coiffed and his tight jeans on and Louis just wanted to go over and kiss him and show all the boys that Nick was his boyfriend, but no.

"Hey, can you bring your blue hoodie with you tonight?"" Harry blurted out. 

"What?!" Both Nick and Louis exclaimed their surprise at Harry's statement, exchanging glances between him and each other. Louis still had the hoodie, laying somewhere on his bedroom floor at home. Harry eyed him suspiciously and he bit his lip to keep quiet. Nick stood, walking over to sling an arm around Harry's shoulders and pull him away, "Um...ok. Why uh....why that hoodie?"

"I want to borrow it." Harry stated, "See, Louis had one on that looked a lot like it yesterday, and it reminded me of how much I like it, and I'm going to see my Mum in a few days and I thought it would be nice to wear." Nick glanced over at Louis, who avoided eye contact. "Grims? Please?" 

"You can borrow my hoodie Hazza." Louis gulped, he hoped he wasn't backing himself into a corner here. What the hell was he doing? "Better to wear my hoodie than one all covered with Grimshaw germs." Louis quipped to him. He saw that little glimmer of a smile. Fuck. "You know Nick, after Harry's spent time with you I always feel like I have to wash the sleaze off of him." 

Grimmy retorted by flipping Louis the finger, "Bite me, Tomlinson." He turned to give Harry a peck on the cheek, before gathering his coat and backpack and heading out the door. 

As the door slammed shut behind him, Niall sighed as if he been holding in a long breath, "That was intense." 

~~~

Nick didn't even look when his doorbell rang later that afternoon. He assumed it would be Louis, so he flung the door open and casually said, "If you're good I'll let you be on top this time." 

"Um...not exactly what I had planned but alright."

"Harry!" Nick's spun around, trying to appear casual as he folded his arms across his chest but he could feel the hot flush rising on his cheeks, and he was sure Harry could see it too. "What are you doing here? I'll be over to yours in a few hours. Couldn't stand to be away from me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Serious."

"No. I just, I wanted you to know that I know." Nick raised his eyebrows as if he were trying to understand. "About Louis."

"I don't know what you mean pet."

"Grimmy, I know you're having sex with Louis. I know it was your hoodie that he was wearing the other day. I know about the note you left him. I don't know how long it's been going on, but I know. Now are you going to fess up and admit it or do I have to tell everyone at dinner tonight where you can get away from me?"

"My god you're brutal." Nick sighed, "Ok, fine, fine, it's true. Hey, don't tell Lou you know though. He kind of wants it to be a secret." 

"But why? You're both my best mates, of course I'd be okay with it."

"Don't ask me." Nick replied, flopping down on his sofa. "He's the one who decided." 

"Well you're the one fucking him."

Nick grinned up at Harry, "That is really nice too." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, when he heard Nick's mobile going off. "Oh look, speak of the sexy little devil." Nick never took his eyes off Harry. "Hiya Lou. Say you want to come over before this dinner thing tonight? Well I was just thinking how much I'd like to get my mouth around your cock right about now. You were so hot at rehearsal babe." Harry nearly smacked himself in the face having to bear witness to this. "Or I could...come over there. You know, since I'm coming over anyway." Harry frantically waved at Nick to stop, he best not be going to over to their flat for a pre-dinner fuck. "Yeah? Brilliant. I'm on my way. You just uh...get that pretty little ass of yours ready." He set the phone down and watched Harry practically collapse into a slump on the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Can't you Harold?"

"Ok, fine, I can. But still man, I'm right here."

"Oh don't act so surprised. You'd crawl into the middle of a Tomlinshaw sandwich if you could and you know it. Hey! You want too? I bet Louis go for it. He's always had a thing for you."

"Look I just want to go home and cook spaghetti without having to worry about your naked ass all over my furniture. You two better wrap it up before we get there."

"You have my word."

~~~

Nick showed up about half an hour early to Louis and Harry's flat. He found Louis sweeping the floor and smiled at the simple household gesture that suddenly seemed so endearing. Louis spied Nick watching him and stopped, leaning into the broom as if it were some sort of dance prop. 

"Are we just standing around watching me sweep?"

"Yes. Your ass looks nice when you bend over to scoop everything into the dust pan."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Nicholas."

Nick waggled his eyebrows, "That's what I'm counting on."

Louis put the broom away, walked over, and took Nick by the hand. He was led into the living room, where Louis shoved him down onto the couch, "Bite me, Tomlinson? Flipping me off?"

"Nice touch, you think?"

"Very nice. I can think of better things you can do with those fingers though." 

"You do realize Harry's figured it out?" Nick asked, reaching to grab Louis' hand, "Come on Lou, let's just admit it. No more secrets."

"Uh.." Louis hesitated, "Let's wait on that a bit longer, alright?" He glanced around the room, as Nick was leaning in for a kiss, "I told Harry I would clean up. You know, since everyone is coming over for dinner."

"You want to be domestic all of a sudden? Why don't we have some fun first?" Nick leaned in again toward's Louis' lips. 

"They're going to be here any minute."

Nick smirked, "That's part of the fun." He snaked his way down Louis' body, watching the boy grab the arm of the sofa while he tugged Louis' trousers down his hips. Louis shivered when he felt the cool air brush his skin, and again when he felt the heat of Nick's mouth sliding over his length. Nick sucked slowly at the head of Louis' cock, feeling him grow hard in his mouth. 

"Mmmm..." Louis moaned, "If that doorbell rings before you let me come, I swear..."

Nick pulled off with a wicked grin, "Well I could just...stop."

"No. No,no,no,no, please." Louis whimpered in his throat, "Grimmy?"

"You are cute when you beg."

Louis could hear the buzzing of his mobile somewhere near by, but he really didn't care right now.

~~~

"Harry? Is he picking up?" Liam asked, shuffling along beside Zayn as they made their way up the steps to their

"No, no answer." Harry replied, putting his phone back in his pocket. The boys walked up the steps, and Harry raised a turn the doorknob, when his ears caught a familiar sound. He lowered his hand and leaned in closer to the door, swallowing hard. The moaning, the gasps, the little whispers of 'god...fuck...Nick..'

"What's up Harry? Open the door." Niall stated again.

"Shhh!" Harry shushed him. "I think maybe we should wait." 

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because...because..." Harry's ransacked his mind for a quick answer. He glanced at his watch, recalling what Nick said earlier. He really didn't want his appetite spoiled by what he thought he might see if he walked through the door. 

Zayn piped up. "What's the deal Harry? It's cold! Open the door!" 

Harry swallowed, reaching again for the doorknob. He turned it slowly, and pushed it open, bracing himself for what he was about to see.

~~~

"Oh my god! You guys!"

"Harry! Did you know about this?!"

"Not cool guys!"

"Louis!"

"Harry!"

"Don't look at me!" Louis exclaimed finally speaking up. He reached for his trousers laying in a pile on the floor, but hesitated as his thighs were still a bit sticky. "Um...can someone grab me a towel?" 

"Oh come on, this can't be the first time you've seen one of your own post orgasm. I mean you lot are on a tour bus for months on end. You mean to tell me you've never had a bit of fun after a show...or before a show...or whenever?" Nick asked, looking far more comfortable than anyone should have just been walked in on while giving a blowjob. A really good blowjob, if the state of Louis gripping the cushions that Harry had seen was any indication. No one spoke up, but they all looked guiltily at the floor. "Yeah, I thought so." Liam walked in and flung a towel at Louis. 

"I just thought we were going to have spaghetti." Zayn said.

"Louis, put your trousers on and come help me in the kitchen. You washed the counter off at least didn't you?"

"Yeah." Louis said, "Gave it a thorough scrubbing right after Nick fucked me on it." A collective groan of displeasure was sounded throughout the room. "Calm down lads, I'm only joking." Nick walked up behind Louis to hug him tight around his waist, leaning into a soft kiss, and Harry smiled at it. Maybe it wasn't what he expected, what anyone expected really, but they seemed to work in a strange way. It was nice. 

Louis bent his head down to hide his smile as Nick whispered, "I love you." almost to soft to hear. 

Harry had heard. But for now, he would just keep that a secret.


End file.
